Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is a recessed lighting. Recessed lighting fixtures or downlights provide lighting for a space, such as a building or room, and are aesthetically pleasing since the fixtures are advantageously recessed in a support such as a ceiling. Being installed behind a frame or above a ceiling, however, limits accessibility, making it costly and time consuming to repair or replace components in the recessed light fixture.
Some recessed light fixtures, commonly referred to as “wall-wash” light fixtures, are designed to be positioned in a ceiling and direct light at an angle to wall or objects placed along or near a wall's surface. These light fixtures are typically installed with a set lighting direction and light output. If a later change or modification is required, the installed light fixture must be removed and a different fixture installed in its place.